


New Endings, New Beginnings

by TouzokuouBakura



Category: Yugioh, yugioh duel monsters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouzokuouBakura/pseuds/TouzokuouBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comic by NeilIllustrator on Tumblr, Bakura realizes everything is gone- only to hear what he needs to from his old bitter enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Endings, New Beginnings

Bakura lay in the darkness, crying, crying out.   
"Everything is gone," he said, his voice echoing into the void.  
"Everyone is gone... I failed..." and the echoes laughed back, like voices of regret and horror.  
"Where am I?" he wondered. Bakura looked around and sat up. Everything was dark except light emitted from phantom Millennium Items. They illuminated what looked like an endless black void.  
He stood up, and immediately fell down. He was weak and a sick pain flooded his body from stomach outward to even eyes.  
He shut his pained eyes, only seeing the light shining faintly from the Items.  
"What is this?"  
Zorc laughed. It was definitely Zorc. Was this a dream? No, the laugh turned into Shadi.  
Shadi walked up to the moaning man in pain. His hand brushed the shaggy white hair back from the tan forehead, tracing the scar down the right cheek of Bakura's face.  
"You are... Not able to be judged," Shadi said firmly. "Where will you go from here?"  
***

Bakura lashed out a hand at Shadi, trying to swat the man away. Any touch hurt him, like a burning pain of nerves. Did he even have nerves anymore?  
"Why?" Bakura cried. "Why, Shadi why..."  
"Even though Zorc is destroyed, your spirit carries his corruption. That is why you are in pain. You will always be from now on, so try not to--"  
Bakura lashed out a hand again, this time hitting Shadi on the cheek.  
Shadi murmured low in his throat at that.  
"Anyway, everything is gone, I failed, I can't go backwards... Life is not like one of Ryou's RPGs, I wanted to die, that was the plan, Shadi, Shadi... Shadi, you, nobody ever knew, it was a kamikaze mission, I had gone to Zorc, exchanged my soul for my village, I was going to die anyway, Shadi, Shadi, Zorc lied... Akenaten lied... My life is gone because of liars... Why..." Bakura screamed, his voice echoing off into the laughing void again.  
Shadi made small noises of comfort only.  
Bakura growled. "Shadi!! Answer me!!"  
***

Shadi stood up. "You will see soon, young one, old one... Young-old soul, you have seen too much already. Lived lifetimes in one. You will have another chance, but you will have to pay in this next life, trust me. New beginnings will be the theme, and you will have to begin a change..."  
Bakura grasped at air as Shadi walked off.  
A glowing, sunlit figure appeared from the darkness, a spark, coming closer, and closer.... Atem.  
Pharaoh Atem knelt by the sick thief, kissing him on pained lips.   
"If I only had known..." Atem said. "Come, with me, stand up... Can you?"  
Bakura tried to stand to swing at Atem's spirit, but he could not.  
Atem produced a blanket and wrapped Bakura in it, before picking him up. "You are light as a spirit..." Atem chuckled. "Come with me... Everyone is waiting in your new life... So will I be... You get a second chance... I will be there... You will learn, in time, time soothes. Come with me. Everyone is waiting."  
Bakura was too tired by then, nuzzling up into the smaller man's arms. "You... Why did you kiss me?"  
"You will see, in a few decades, not like time matters to you... Only sensation, heh. Or that is all that will. A simple life, lived and measured by experiences and happiness, not time. Not years." Atemu started walking and a tunnel opened. "Welcome to life, poor thief, you will be loved in this one."  
***


End file.
